


Sharing is Caring (Bobby Stark x Reader) (SLEEPAWAY CAMP III)

by thestrangersmemes



Category: Sleepaway Camp - Fandom
Genre: Bobby Stark - Freeform, Camping, Cuddles, Fluff, Slasher Flick, Sleepaway Camp III, probably the most obscure thing ive ever written that will get 0 kudos, sleepaway camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangersmemes/pseuds/thestrangersmemes
Summary: Sleepaway camp sucks. Maybe with Bobby around it’ll suck a little less.
Relationships: Bobby Stark/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Sharing is Caring (Bobby Stark x Reader) (SLEEPAWAY CAMP III)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i recently watched sleepaway camp 3. i love all of the sleepaway camp movies even more than friday the 13th or elm street, and while sleepaway camp 3 wasnt my favorite, i really fell in love with bobby stark. the actor that played him did a great job of creating the shy, dumb jock character and i thought he’d be a cute subject for an x reader story.  
> also, i wasnt alive in the 80s, so if you were and this portrayal of that time period comes off as a terrible caricature, thats because it is. but i think its fitting for a sleepaway camp fanfic, considering those movies are caricatures themselves.  
> also i know very few people will read this because sleepaway camp is a tiny fandom but HEYYYY ILL STILL WRITE ANYTHING GOD WHY DO I ALWAYS FALL INTO THESE OBSCURE FANDOMS

Camp New Horizons. Yuck.

Did my parents really think some trashy summer camp would give me a taste of real life? 

Sitting in bed, clock radio blasting AC/DC, I stared at the stupid flyer for the stupid camp. I sighed and rolled off the bed, landing on my poor defenseless cat, Mr. Cottonballs. He yelped and ran away, navigating the maze of discarded clothing and empty pizza boxes. A knock shook the bedroom door.  
"Y/N!" My mother's familiar voice shouted, muffled behind the wooden door. "Are you awake? You've got to catch the bus in 15 minutes!"  
God. It was June 23rd, and somehow it felt like I was still in school.  
"Yes, mommy dearest," I said sarcastically. "I'm awake, and I'll be out soon."  
Getting up off of the floor, I grabbed a duffle bag from under the bed and quickly threw in as many clothes as I could, plus my totally bitchin' Blondie tape and some sunglasses. I need some good music to get me through this terrible week. 

I hurriedly said goodbye to my mother, and rushed out of the door to catch the bus. At least I thought it would be a bus, but when it finally rolled up it was actually a van. I sighed and climbed in, throwing on my headset, ignoring the other teens seated around me. 

After a grueling, hour-long ride, we finally arrived at Camp New Horizons. The place looked like it was in shambles. Crappy chunks of wood disguised as cabins, an abandoned swimming pool, and some dusty tennis courts. I stepped out of the van, and my attention was brought to our counselors. An old pervert, his wife, and a cop. Great. 

"Campers!" Herman yelled, catching everybody's attention. Teens stood around in hoards, their gazes aimed at Herman.  
"We'll be splitting you into groups of four, each with one counselor."  
I dozed off in my head as he talked, his words slurring into incoherent mumbles. I eyed up my competition.  
An Elvis lookalike, a graffiti artist, a biker chick, some creepy-looking chick named Maria, a country girl, a self-proclaimed rapper named Riff, and a dumb jock, among others.  
Someone spoke to me, and it woke me out of my judgemental trance.  
"Hi, Bobby Stark." The dumb jock, torso wrapped in a football letter jacket. His voice was deep but in a cute way, like a kid trying to imitate their dad's voice. In my head, I was rolling my eyes. He flashed me a toothy grin and raised his hand, inviting me to shake it. I did.  
"Hi. The name's (y/n.)" I said, uninterested.  
"I guess we're grouped together, huh?"  
We are? I'd been too busy checking out my fellow campers to hear who was paired with who.  
"I guess. Who else is with us?"  
"That girl," He pointed to the biker chick. "I think her name is Arab, and him." His point switched to Riff. 

We set off into the woods, led by some frumpy old bitch named Lily. Bobby walked beside me, while the other two campers trudged in front of us. I admired the woods around us. I actually quite liked being in nature, despite my dwelling being in the city. As I looked around, I kept noticing Bobby stealing glances at me. 

"What is it, dork?" I asked him.  
"Sorry, (y/n.) I just, uh. . . I like your outfit."  
I looked down at my Camp New Horizons t-shirt and jeans. He must have pretty bad fashion sense. 

"Fag!" Arab shouted, obviously eavesdropping. I rolled my eyes as Lily began to scold her for using 'such foul language.' 

I looked back at Bobby, he flashed me another smile. God, why was he so bubbly? I didn't like to dwell on it, but he was cute. He was the kind of guy I would've spat on back home, but Bobby seemed different. Less full of himself, maybe?  
I didn't have time to sort it out because we had arrived at our 'campsite.' It was really just a splotch of trees with a fire pit. I collapsed, dropping my bags in exhaustion. 

Even in the dead of night, the summer heat was inescapable. The tent felt like an oven, and Bobby's restful wheezing didn't help at all. After the four of us had slaved away constructing the tents and building a fire while Lily sat and relaxed, we were all drained and decided just to go to sleep. No dinner, no campfire stories, no s'mores, nothing. I didn't particularly want to share a tent with Bobby but I figured he was the best choice. 

Looking up at the tent's ceiling, I counted between each one of Bobby's breaths, a tiny wheeze escaping with each exhale. Behind his breathing, I could hear Riff's boombox still quietly gurgling out a beat. From the other tent, Lily was quietly snoring. All kinds of birds and critters chirped and called to each other. My glance shifted from the polyester tent's roof to Bobby. He was laying on his side, facing me, with his face kind of sagging. His reddish-blonde hair draped the top of his head messily, and his arms, still coated in his letter jacket, were aimed in front of his chest in an almost protective stance. I hated myself for thinking it, but damn was he cute. I usually hated his type but he was so sweet, he could've been the cutest guy at camp. Maybe mom shipping me off here wasn't as bad as I had once thought. I could bring him back to her like a trophy. 

I was wide-awake, staring at Bobby like a total weirdo in the middle of the night when he sniffled and one of his eyes fluttered open. It hung open for a second until it noticed me and both eyes shot open. Bobby aimed his head up to look at me and one side of his mouth grinned.  
"(Y/n?) What's wrong?" He whispered.  
Fuck. I stumbled for an excuse.  
"I heard something." I whispered back, shifting my stare back to the roof of the tent.  
"You're not scared, are ya?" He whispered, beaming. "I didn't think a city kid like you would be scared of anything."  
I looked back at him, not saying anything.  
"C'mon, scaredy-cat." He teased, still hushed in a whisper, scooting closer to me.  
"What?" I turned to lay on my side and face him.  
Bobby stretched his arms out towards me, inviting me into a hug.  
"As long as I'm here, I won't let anything get'cha." He smiled.  
We had just met 10 hours earlier but I couldn't resist his innocent grin. I pushed myself into his embrace and rested my head in the crook of his chest. His arms wrapped around me felt so warm and comforting. I hadn't felt true affection like this in so long. After a while, I fell asleep. 

When I woke up, Bobby was gone, probably outside the tent making breakfast. I dragged myself out of the tent and sat down next to him and Lily by the fire. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder for a few moments as he tended to the campfire.  
"Good morning," I said.  
"Good morning," He repeated back.  
Bobby craned his neck to look at me, so I lifted my head from his shoulder. He aimed his eyes down to look me in the face.  
"You think, uh. . . You think we could sleep like that every night we're stuck in this joint?" He whispered.  
"Only if you promise to give me your number before we get out of here." I imitated his toothy grin as best I could.  
"You've got a deal." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me. 

Maybe camp wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
